


Letters

by Faneheart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 03, parnethood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faneheart/pseuds/Faneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marry has vanished and John is left with the baby girl. He's not sure what to do next. So he moves back in with Sherlock who helps him figure out fatherhood. One day John stumbles upon some letters he wasn't meant to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefix

“I’m going to have to give her up,” John said, his voice coaxed with remorse and anxiety. He sat like a rock in an uncomfortable chair, in the room with a sleeping baby in a plastic cot. The fluorescent lights were turned off so the only light in the room was coming from the window with early morning rays from the sun. Mary had abandoned the both of them within an hour of bringing the baby girl into the world.

“What?” asked Sherlock looking away from the peaceful child, he was standing over, to the grave looking John.

“Adoption,” sighed John as he ran his hands over his tired face. “I’m going to have to give her up for adoption.” He said the word like it hurt him to even admit, and it probably did.

“Why on earth would you do a thing like that to her?” Sherlock asked, his eyebrows knit together.

“I can’t raise her alone. I mean she no longer has a mother and I can’t be a single father.”

“That is preposterous, John. Who could raise her better than you?” Sherlock gracefully moved to sit beside John in the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

“Anyone! To be honest,” John put his face in his hands and his body tenses even more than it was.

“No ‘anyone’ would end up being some idiot. John you are her father and no one could do better than you,” Sherlock said it like it was a well-known fact.

“How could I even afford it? I mean be reasonable, Sherlock,” John said after a moment of actually considering what Sherlock was suggesting. “I can’t go back and work at the surgery with a newborn.”

“So you could sell the awful suburban home, and move back into Baker Street. That’ll give you a great sum of extra money until she can go to a daycare.” As Sherlock spoke John stared at him until his indescribable eyes met his own.

“With a newborn, Sherlock?” He asked in disbelief.

“Of course,” he said in his ‘you’re being an idiot voice’. “Why not?”

“You don’t want a newborn living in the flat. She’ll cry all night, and- “

“I don’t sleep much. Remember, so if she does cry all night it wouldn’t disrupt my patterns,” Sherlock pointed out.

“Still. It wouldn’t be like before when I was living there.” He countered.

“I realize, John, I still think you moving back into Baker Street would be the best option. I can get use to a baby around the flat,” Sherlock look towards the baby still sound asleep.

After a long moment of thinking in silence John said, “Ok.” And out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Sherlock smile.

“So what are you going to name her?” Sherlock stood and walked over to the baby his gaze full of wonder as it landed on the sleeping girl.

“Um. I’m not sure,” John stood and followed Sherlock not as gracefully. “I was thinking Kennedy.”

“Kennedy Watson,” Sherlock tried it out. “I like that, it’s a name that could rule the world if she wanted.”

“Yep. Mary absolutely hated the name Kennedy,” John said with a small sad smile.

“Well then it’s perfect isn’t”

They stood in silence for a long moment looking at the small innocent infant. John still looked tensed and older than he usually did, but Sherlock looked at her with a wonderful curiosity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

John moved back into Baker Street the next day with a cab full of little Kennedy’s stuff and his. John was more than happy to leave all of Mary’s tings back at that home he never really liked.

Ms. Hudson met John outside as he slid out of the cab with Kennedy in his arms looking at everything with her big blue eyes. With only a couple days of experience under her belt she had been moved a lot. First from the hospital to the suburbs for a night now to Baker Street. John hoped they wouldn’t have to move any time soon.

John let Ms. Hudson take Kennedy form him with a small smile and began to move their few things from the cab to the side walk.

“Sherlock,” Ms. Hudson called up the stairs. “Come help John!”

John slung the diaper bag onto his shoulder and held the box with Kennedy’s disassembled cot in it. “I think I’ll be able to manage on my own,” he tried to tell her just as Sherlock came down the stairs, skipping the few at the bottom by jumping over them.

“Hello Kennedy,” he greeted the infant in Ms. Hudson’s arms. Kennedy looked up at him and yawned. “What shall I carry?”

Together they move the suitcases and boxes up to the sitting room with only two trips. Ms. Hudson and Kennedy watching as they go. When everything was in the flat Ms. Hudson’s seated Kennedy down into John’s chair that had been moved back to its place.

“How about I go get some tea?” Mrs. Hudson asked, already heading down to get it.

“Thank you,” John called after her.

Sherlock was standing above Kennedy again looking at her with the smallest hint of wonder that john could just barely see. John smiled slightly at the two.

“I’m going to put together her cot. Will you make sure she doesn’t fall off the chair?”

Sherlock nodded not even bothering to take his eyes off of the baby who’s started to close her heavy eyelids.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kennedy was not happy. They had been at Baker Street for only a week and she would not stop crying. John was up in their room trying everything short of giving the newborn cold medicine to get her to sleep. He had fed her, changed her, rocked her, bounced her, put her down, picked her back up, wrapped her in her blanket that which she just seemed to hate most of all. Nothing was working, and John was getting frustrated.

“Is everything alright?” Sherlock asked. “You usually have her calmed down by now.” 

John hadn’t heard him knock or even enter the room. “I’m not sure. She was asleep earlier, and now it seems impossible. I’ve done everything that she could ever want, and it’s not working,” you could hear the irritation in John’s voice as he spoke.

“I could go ask Mrs. Hudson for help,” Sherlock suggested with a worried look on his face.

“No, I don’t want to wake her,” John said shifting his weight as he held the crying Kennedy in his arms. “I just don’t know what she wants. It’s five in the morning and I can’t comfort my own child!”

Kennedy’s cry became more frantic and big tears rolled down her plump cheeks, her blue eyes crowded with fresh tears ready to escape.

“Oh!” Sherlock said suddenly, “It’s because you’re so frustrated.”

“What? Is this my fault? How?”

“Kennedy can tell you’re so distraught and that makes it so she can’t calm down herself. You have to calm down first so she doesn't keep feeding off your own negative feelings,” Sherlock explains.

“Here!” John said as he angled Kennedy towards him. Sherlock just looked at him as if he’d just suggested something ridiculous. “You’re calm. So take her,” John explained.

Sherlock hesitated and just looked at Kennedy with wide eyes. John realized that Sherlock had never actually held Kennedy ever. 

“Please, Sherlock,” John practically whined showing again just how exhausted he was. His hair was a mess on his head and he wearing one of his old T-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms.

Sherlock reached carefully for Kennedy. His slender fingers carefully cradling her head and he shifted the rest of her body out of John’s arms and into his own slowly. Once Kennedy was settled into his arms, her yellow blanket loosely draped around her, it seemed to take only seconds for her to start to settle down in Sherlock’s arms.

John sighed in relief. He chuckled once he noticed how wide Sherlock’s eyes were as he stared into the now calm eyes of Kennedy. 

“Thank you,” John said with a small smile, his shoulders relaxed and his face smoothed. John looked like he could sleep for a week straight, still he had a smile on his tired face.

Sherlock looked up and gave John an unexpected small smile in return. John tried to ignore the way it made his heart speed up.

“I’m sorry she woke you up,” John apologized. 

“I was up,” Sherlock stated simply looking down at Kennedy again. John could tell he was trying hard not to full on grin at her. 

It was a heartwarming sight. Sherlock in his s blue satin robe, trying so hard to hold back the joy he felt holding the small baby. The low warm light that came from the single desk lamp near John’s bed made the room that seemed so chaotic only minutes earlier feel like a scene from a movie. 

“Well I think it’s safe to say she likes you!” John said happily, “I’m going to go make tea.” As he made his way out of the room he patted Sherlock on the shoulder. It was a simple act but John let his hand linger for just a split second too long.

Sherlock followed John down the stairs walking more carefully than he usually would have. As John went through the familiar patterns of making two cups of tea. He couldn’t help it, but his mind began to wonder. He thought of the future, how Sherlock could actually be apart of his and Kennedy’s life. He could be her Uncle Sherl and be a part of that sweet baby girl’s life.

No, it was way too soon for John to think like that. Sherlock had invited them to live at Baker Street, but this was a temporary situation. It was a two bedroom flat and there was no way he could keep sharing a room with his daughter forever. Temporary. Sherlock could still be apart of their lives, but living like this was only temporary.

John brought Sherlock his tea setting it down on the table by the window. Sherlock is gently rocking Kennedy in his arms. The smile on his pale face is small, but undeniable.

John sits down on his chair and sips his tea enjoying the comfort and relaxation of having someone else he trust hold his daughter for a moment.


	2. Kennedy's first outing!

John struggled with the wiggling Kennedy. He wanted her to wear a cute pink onesie with purple pants. Kennedy wanted to just stay in her diaper apparently instead. She’s just discovered her limbs and is finding new ways to move them.

“Finally!” John said as he slid her pants into place. “Now for socks and shoes.”

John was already dressed in his usual jumper and jeans. Ready for Kennedy’s first real outing. Meeting people, seeing things. She was either going to love it or hate it.

When John came down stairs with Kennedy in his arms he found Sherlock also ready to go. He wore a dark blue button down and slacks just as he always did. John smiled, today should be fun.

“Shall we go?” He asked John holding out Kennedy’s small white coat for john to force on her.

Once he had managed to get it on her without causing a fuss. “Hand me the diaper bag,” he held out his hand for the giant green baby survival bag.

“I’ll carry it,” Sherlock said hoisting it on to his shoulder.

John tried to hide the smile at the site of such a sharp dressed man with such a large bag covered in yellow ducks.

“I’ll make you carry it.” Sherlock threatened as he rolled his eyes.

“It’s just a bit funny.”

Together they went out into the bright morning sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greg absolutely adores Kennedy. Their sitting on the floor of his office with her toys scattered around them. She isn’t actually old enough to play with any of them, but she loves it when Greg waves the noisy rattle in front of her face.

John sat beside them, messing around on his phone. Sneakily he’s been taking pictures of Greg making ridiculous faces at Kennedy. These might come useful one day.

“Ha! Look I got her to smile!” Greg said proudly.

John quickly snapped a photo of Kennedy as her eye’s got all squinted from the toothless grin that spread over her face.

“Wow. Kennedy’s first outing leads to her first smile. Big day for her.” Sherlock said from the chair he turned around to face the three on the floor.

“Yeah and I got a picture of it!” John said happily showing the two men, then he sent it to Ms. Hudson and his sister.

Sherlock stood file that Greg had for him. “Listen, Lestrade, John wants to take Kennedy to see molly so we should get going. I’ll text you later about this case.”

“Right,” John said standing too. He quickly gathered Kennedy and her few things. Sherlock reached for the diaper bag again, but John hands him the baby instead. “You get her this time,” is all he said.

“Bye, Greg,” He waved goodbye with a smile.

As soon as the two stepped out of the DI office Sally rounded the corner spotting them instantly.

“John. Freak.” She said in way of greeting, “That your baby?”

John’s fist clench, but he forces a smile anyway. “Yeah her names Kennedy. We were just l-”

“And you’re letting Freak hold her? Poor thing.” Sally says with a fake look of sympathy plastered on her face.

“Wow especially rude today, Donovan?” John lost his fake smile.

“Just suggesting you should limit the negative influences,” She glared at Sherlock who held a neutral expression.

“You’re right! Come on Sherlock. I don’t want Kennedy learning to be a bitch like Sally.” John pushed past her with Sherlock chuckling as he followed after him.

Once they were safely in a cab they just sat in silence. John still rilled up from the scene with Donovan. He shouldn’t let her, but the way she speaks about Sherlock really get to him.

“So you’re going to be the type of parent that swears in front of their children?” Sherlock asks pulling John’s thoughts to him.

“Well I wouldn’t have to if she wasn’t acting like a-” John barely catches himself, “You-Know-What.”

They both laugh a bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Molly was absolutely delighted that John and Sherlock brought Kennedy to visit her at work. Only problem was, unlike Greg, she had a lot of work to do.

“Sorry,” she apologized while looking down at her pile of paperwork in her arms. “I’m not even going to be able to go to lunch at this rate. But I’d love to get acquainted with Kennedy another time. Soon.” She smiled at the baby in John’s arms who looked around the unfamiliar place.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” He said.

“I feel bad though. You asked me if you could bring her by today and I didn’t think I had this much work!”

After apologizing a few more time the boys were able to escape Molly with a promise to hang out with Kennedy another time. When they got back into a cab instead of giving them the address for home John gave them the one for Mycroft's office.

“No. Really? Were going to see Mycroft?” Sherlock asked John his face full of disgust.

“The great consulting detective strikes again,” John says mockingly.

After a moment of Sherlock deciding whether or not to start sulking he said, “He doesn’t even know were coming. It’ll-”

“I texted him yesterday,” John cut him off.

“I feel taken advantage of.” Sherlock sat back to sulk pulling his coat collar up.

“Mycroft said it himself that he wanted see Kennedy, I was just offering to be polite. Can’t really say no.” John defend himself.

“Mycroft actually likes children?” Sherlock said puzzled, “No. It must be something else.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hello John. Sherlock.” Mycroft greets the two then he turns to Kennedy in John’s arms barely woken up from her quick nap. “Hello miss Kennedy,” He says very properly to the baby. ”May I hold her?”

“You actually want to?” John says in disbelief. After a moment of rather awkward gawking he says, “Yeah sure.” He hands her over a bit hesitant reminding him to support her head in the crook of his arms.

He didn’t need the reminder. Mycroft holds Kennedy with ease. Unlike when Sherlock held her the first time. Actually he held her more naturally than John did at first too. The boys were shocked to say the least.

They sit down Mycroft still holding the baby, and she has every bit of his attention. So Sherlock and John just watched with wide eyes.

After a moment of the weird scene, Sherlock spoke up, “Since when have you liked or even tolerated kids?”

“What do you meen?” Mycroft didn’t bother to look away from Kennedy.

“When I was a kid you couldn’t stand me. Now it like you’re Nanny of the year.” Sherlock scoffs.

“When you were a child I was also young, Sherlock. It’s different. Also I was stuck with you all the time, and I got annoyed easily.” Mycroft explained slightly lifting his head.

Kennedy reached up her pudgy little hand and placed it on Mycroft’s chest. Demanding he turn back to her. She was pleased when she regained his attention and reward him with a big toothless grin.

John coughed awkwardly running his hands on his jeans and looking about the office. “I can’t this is so weird. I never imagined you’d be good with the baby, Mycroft,” He said still looking at anything else.

“I don’t see why you’re so weirded out by it,” Mycroft said raising his eyebrow at John.

“Just unexpected I guess, but then again both of you Holmes’ have surprised me.”

Mycroft seemed intrigued. “Do tell,” He prompted John.

“Well, Sherlock loves to help me out with Kennedy. Becoming a more and more comfortable with holding her too. It’s taken two months and now he acts like he isn’t gonna hurt her when he picks her up.” John said, a proud smile creeping on his face.

Sherlock rolled his eye’s, “Shut up.”

After a quick feeding that Mycroft happily offered to do he said, “Well I do have a lot of work to do.” Mycroft stood handing Kennedy to John.

“Ta, Nanny Mycroft,” Sherlock said on their way out.

With that the two went home.

Sherlock held Kennedy as John unlocked the door bouncing her slightly while she cried.

“Really?!” Sherlock said in frustration.

“What?” John asked shoving the door open.

“She just spit up all over my shirt,” sure enough John saw the white liquid in contrast of the dark blue. There were very few things Sherlock didn’t take lightly and his clothing was one of them.

“Sorry,” John apologizes as he takes Kennedy, who also has a decent amount of spit up on herself. He lets Sherlock stride past him and up the stairs following the best he could.

Sherlock heads straight towards his room and shuts the door with more force than needed. After a moment he hears the shower come to life.

“If you weren’t a baby,” He told Kennedy.

Changing her into some pajamas, John sets her in the green swing that’s got butterflies hanging from the top. She falls asleep quickly and John goes into the kitchen to make some dinner.

On the kitchen island sits a box. Nothing fancy about it, except it wasn’t there when they left. Maybe Ms. Hudson's brought it up? John opens the box and it’s not exactly what he expected.

It’s not a bunch of files of old murders for, or even files at all. Instead it’s neatly folded t-shirts, and there’s also a few cheap looking cellphones in the box on top. John know’s the box isn’t for him, but he is definitely curious enough to not care. He moves a few of the shirts out of the way and finds at the bottom of the box is a bunch envelops all bound together with a rubber band.

He picks them up and examines them in his hands, flipping them over. ‘John’ it reads in a familiar hand. Sherlock’s hand. He wrote him a letter, a lot of letters. Why? John opens the first one in the bundle,

_Dear John,_

_I am not sure how to tell you this, but I did fake my own death. I can’t get into the how. I just want you to know that I am indeed alive. I want you to know that if I was given the option I would not have had you experience this. I had no choice Moriarty had a gun not only to Lestrade and Ms. Hudson's head, but also yours. I couldn’t let that happen now could I. The only other option was to jump._

_Moriarty did have specific rules to shoot you if it seemed in anyway not real. That is why I couldn’t have warned you before hand of what was to possibly happen to me._

_I’m giving this letter to Mycroft, I doubt he’ll give it to you. But if he does just know that I didn’t want to do it._   
_SH._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was so much fun to write! I was giving myself the fangirl feels!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment of anything you liked or disliked. :)


	3. Stake out

John read the same small paragraph over and over. Sherlock not only wanted to tell John about his fake death, he actually tried to. Did he honestly give this letter to Mycroft? Did Mycroft not want John to have it? Are all these letter for John that he never received?

John didn’t know what to think or what to do. He heard Sherlock’s shower turn off. Quickly he tucked the letters into his back pocket and pulled his shirt over it, counselling the letters he probably wasn’t supposed to even know about. He put everything back into place inside the box and closed it just how he found it. 

“Ms. Hudson!” Sherlock hollered as he swung open his door, stepping out in a robe. “Do you know if spit up stains?” He asked John.

“Uh, it hasn’t stained any of my clothes yet,” John answers remarkably normal. He makes his way to sit down in his chair with his cup of tea. 

“Yes, you mean your jumpers. Would be a shame if one of those got ruined,” Sherlock says dramatically. “MS. HUDSON!” 

“Will you stop shouting!” John ignored the part about his jumpers, “Kennedy’s asleep upstairs. You wake her up, you deal with her.”

“What on earth, Sherlock?” Mrs. Hudson’s heals sounds as she hurries up the stairs. “Shouting at me like that, honestly. What is so important?” She walks into the kitchen. 

As they talked John snuck upstairs to ‘check on Kennedy’. He put the pile of letters in the far bottom corner of his closet in a box with his dress shoes. As he went to exit the room he saw the wide awake Kennedy staring at him. 

“Are you judging me?” He asked the child.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John didn’t dare look at the letters and Sherlock never mentioned the box to him. They returned to their everyday routine. John took care of Kennedy, made tea, and tried to occupy the moments not taken up by his daughter with reading, or television, or something else mundane. 

His life has been consumed by the normalcy of fatherhood. John didn’t mind it, but he didn’t exactly enjoy the days either. He loved Kennedy and loved being a father. Yet he still missed watching Sherlock solve an impossible crime.

As one would expect this didn’t go unnoticed by Sherlock. John knew he was planning something, more like he hoped, when he bursted into the sitting room with Ms. Hudson and Molly fallowing him. 

“Hi?” John greeted the group raising his brow.

“John, go get dressed in something warm,” Sherlock said with his usual haste. “We’re going out.”

“Oh are we now?” John rolled his eye’s.

“Yes. I just said so-” 

“Sherlock, I’m not going out,” John said. “It’s late and Kennedy is sleeping.”

“Yeah and the sleeping baby isn’t going to do anything while you’re out. So Molly and I will watch her for you,” Ms. Hudson piped in. 

When John opened his mouth to protest Molly hushed him, “Don’t be that kind of dad, John. We all know you’re going to go, so save us the trouble and just go get dressed.”

“What are we doing exactly on a wednesday night?” John asked finally standing up.

“Stake out. Shouldn’t take more than a few hours,” Sherlock answered.

“Sure it will, Sherlock. Always does,” John said sarcastically rolling his eyes as he quietly made his way up the stairs to change his clothes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The stake out was simple Sherlock was confident that some robbers were going to follow some sort of pattern, that John had no hope of understanding, and hit a small computer store. So parked in a rental car down the street they waited for someone to show up. 

John fidgeted in the seat making the leather squeak a bit. He was tempted to send Molly a text just be sure everything was fine, but knew Sherlock would scold him for it. 

“You’re not being very inconspicuous, John,” Sherlock said low as he kept his eye’s on the store. 

“Trying to. Bit hard when I’m worrying about Kennedy,” John spoke just as quietly as Sherlock had.

“Well knock it off. It’s fairly annoying, and if I’m not mistaken someone’s breaking into that store right now,” Sherlock said jumping out of the car with almost imposible speed. 

“What how did spot that? I haven’t seen anyone,” John stumbled out after him lamely, following Sherlock as he ran towards the side of the building. 

“I didn’t see them. I saw the torches they are using on the roof. The ladders to high to grab though,” Sherlock spun around looking for something to climb on.

“I can boost you to it,” John said turning to brace himself against the brick wall and cupped his hands. Sherlock didn’t hesitate to let John launch him up to the ladder.

Once he had it Sherlock hurried to the roof completely forgetting John. 

He knew better than to yell at Sherlock since it would tip off the robbers who were also on the roof. John looked around to find something he could use to join Sherlock. As he was looking he heard a faint click come from the window next to him. 

“We are in!” Someone shouted triumphantly from the roof. He was then shushed by the others reminding him to be quite. The group moved to the latter and began to move down. 

John hid behind a group of bushes just before three shadow figures hopped down and climbed in through the window.

“John?” Sherlock whispered as he began to climb down the latter also.

“Why didn’t you stop them? Or even confront them?” John whispered back. 

“I wanted to see how they got in, obviously.” John could hear the implied eye roll, “They are using what looks to be a military grade bot to go through the vents and unlocking form the inside. That’s why they don’t leave any obvious entry signs.” Sherlock hops down the drop gracefully. 

“Ok now what? Should I call Lestrade?” John asks beginning to pull his cell from his pocket. 

“I guess you could wait out here and do that, or you could come in there with me and scare the crap out of some college students,” Sherlock says with a faint smile. “They are unarmed and will be very frightened if we confront them.” 

“Alright lead the way,” John said, it did sound pretty fun to scare the thieves silly. He followed Sherlock as the carefully went through the window. Being very quiet the crouched and snuck around the corner. 

Three young men were looking through the different electronics. 

Sherlock tapped on John’s shoulder and pointed to a light switch that was just above him. Together they stood up and John flipped on the lights. 

“Were you planning on paying for any of those expensive computers, gentlemen?” Sherlock says with a smug look on his face as he strides to block the only exit.

The three boys whirled around to see Sherlock and John. Sherlock was right they were pretty startled and it was hilarious the smallest one looked close to tears. 

After a little more harassing the two finally called Lestrade and let him handle it from there. Sherlock explained how the three had been in a robotics club at their university and built a bot small enough to fit through the vents and capable of unlocking a window from the inside. Pretty impressive for a group of Uni students. 

When all was said and done the two made their way back to Baker Street, sitting in a comfortable silence in the back of a cab. John fished his mobile out of his pocket.

“Few hours,” He chuckled at his clock seeing that it was four in the morning.

Sherlock looked over at John’s phone too, “Oh, whoops.”

“ ‘Whoops’ “ John tried to mimic Sherlock’s deep voice. “Poor Molly and Ms. Hudson have been stuck in our flat for six hours, Sherlock.”

“Don’t worry no one believed me when I said a few hours.” Sherlock said waving his hand dismissively at John, “And Kennedy should be fine. She sleeps through most nights, I don’t see why this one would be any different.”

“Because I am just that lucky,” John muttered.

When they got to the flat they found it dead silent. Molly was asleep on their sofa and Ms. Hudson must have gone down to her room, and kennedy was sound asleep in her swing in the sitting room.

“You should get her a blanket. I’m going to try to move Kennedy without waking her,” John said moving to his child. 

“Shouldn’t we wake up Molly can go to her own home?” Sherlock said. 

“No it’s four in the morning and she had to watch Kennedy. Let her sleep. What we should do is apologize for being out so late,” John said carefully removing the blanket that was tucked around Kennedy and undid the clip that was keeping her inside.

“Why are you moving her?” Sherlock asked before John picked up the baby. 

“So she can be upstairs with me and not wake Molly. Also she’ll be more comfortable in her crib rather than the swing,” John explained quickly picking up the sleeping child. Thankfully she stayed asleep when John plucked her from the swing. John quietly and carefully took Kennedy upstairs and laid her gently in the crib.

Once she was settled and definitely staying asleep John fell back onto his own bed. The high from going out with Sherlock was wearing off and John started to feel about as energetic as a bag of rocks.

Curling onto his side John’s eye’s began to close shut, but suddenly he got the letters stuck in his head. His fingers itched to open up another one of the white envelopes and read the content on the inside. Read what Sherlock wrote. What Sherlock wrote for him.

John got up and made his way to where he’d stash the stolen envelopes. Once they were in his hands John took the next one after the opened one.

 

Dear John,

It’s been a month since my death. I also know that Mycroft didn’t give you my letter. He believes it unwise to let you know the truth until Moriarty’s network is fully disabled. Mainly for my safety, I assume it is so that I’ll be able to help him rid of that pesky situation like a proper genius and without the ‘distraction’.

Still I find it almost therapeutic to pretend that you are reading this letter. Like I am actually talking to you back at Bakerstreet, in my own home. I sound stupid, I know, but it does get tiring moving from one abandoned house to the next. Finding one after another of those that worked with Moriarty. It’s not difficult, just boring. There almost all the same, not so difficult to find, have no idea I’m coming, I instantly corner them, and they pledge their allegiance to Moriarty. Over and Over.

Actually, I say over and over, but it’s only happened four times. You’d call me drama queen the way I’ve been complaining. I think the whole lonely thing may actually be having an effect on me. Ridiculous I realize, but it would be nice to have a ‘normal’ conversation about something other than Moriarty’s idiotic followers.

‘Normal’ as in you rambling on and on about something a television character did on the show. It may not be the most exciting thing in the world, but it was nice to see you passionate about something I’ll never understand why you’d care so much about. That’s a lie, I know why, you see parts of your own or people you care about personality in those characters and wish for them to succeed. I still don’t understand why it’s so important, or why you particular care so strongly. 

I often wonder what you’re doing. With your days if you can find some tedious thing to occupy yourself, if you sleep alright at night. I hope you are.

When I get back, I look forward to a ordinary conversation, 

SH

John could imagine Sherlock being unruly the way he does when he gets bored. It brought a smile to his face. Stomping about in a childlike manner. It was annoying when you were the one who had to deal with it for more than an hour or so.

John finally got around to getting ready for bed and fell fast asleep as the sun began to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry for the long pause between chapters. I have a ton of excuses if you'd like to hear any!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading I hope it was not only bearable but also enjoyable for you. If you notice any errors let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. Also if you have any constructive advice I'd love to hear it! Thank you again for reading!
> 
> Also I have a few questions about my writing:  
> 1\. Can you tell how boringly American I am? if so suggestions?  
> 2\. Do you think I am descriptive enough or annoyingly vague?  
> 3\. Is my writing obvious? Is it slow?  
> Is it weird for me to ask? I don't know or care.
> 
> Thank you for reading hope you'll stick around for more, and hopefully I'll be quicker with the updating.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sherlock fan fiction! And I would call this 1st chapter more of a prefix so that you know the situation I've set up for the boys. I hope you enjoyed and will look forward to more. I don't know if I'll develop an upload schedule so stay tuned!


End file.
